Superwoman
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¿Y si Superman fuera mujer? ¿Y si su enemigo mas mortal, Lex Luthor, también fuese mujer? ¡Bienvenidos a una Tierra distinta! Conozcan a Clara Kent, una chica que parece normal, pero que esconde un gran secreto... uno que la llevará a convertirse en la mujer mas poderosa de toda la Tierra: SUPERWOMAN.


**SUPERWOMAN**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

_En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana… _

* * *

**1 **

Clara Kent observaba el horizonte, soñadora. Tenía dieciséis años de edad, el cabello largo negro azabache, era físicamente atractiva y parecía tener todo un futuro por delante. Sin embargo, había veces –como aquella– en las que se preguntaba con mucha franqueza para qué estaba allí. ¿Cuál era su rol en este mundo? ¿Qué le deparaba el destino? ¿Estaba en la Tierra para dejar una marca o, por el contrario, solo iba a ser una más del montón?

Todos esos pensamientos y cuestiones, profundas y trascendentales, se vieron opacadas cuando un empujón la devolvió a la realidad. A su realidad: se hallaba parada en mitad del pasillo de la escuela secundaria de Smallville, obstruyéndole el paso sin querer a Nancy Thompson y su grupo de amigas, las chicas más populares del colegio y miembros del club de porristas, quienes se dirigían hacia el guapo y recientemente accidentado capitán del equipo de futbol, Pete Ross, con la firme intención de firmarle el brazo enyesado cuyo hueso se había fracturado luego de una hazaña heroica durante un partido reciente.

-Muévete, tonta – le espetó Nancy a Clara – Estás ocupando nuestro camino.

-Lo… siento – Clara se apartó, sosteniendo contra su cuerpo sus libros y su mochila – Ya me quito.

Nancy y su grupo de amigas pasaron a su lado, burlándose de ella y dirigiéndole miradas maliciosas. Pronto todas la olvidaron y se concentraron en Ross, deshaciéndose en halagos y manifestando su pesar y admiración por partes iguales hacia el capitán del equipo.

-Mira nada mas- dijo otra voz. Clara se volvió. Una bonita chica pelirroja de rostro pecoso se había acercado y observaba con enfado a Nancy y su grupo – Debería darles vergüenza ser así, tan maleducadas contigo – hizo una pausa y miró a Clara con cariño – ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con todos esos libros que llevas?

-No, no, gracias Lana – Clara sonrió – Puedo sola. De enserio.

-Ok – Lana suspiró. Miró a su amiga largo y tendido – Ayer llamé a tu madre, ¿sabes? Te deje un mensaje. Le dije que quería verte…

-Lo siento, Lana. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie – se disculpó Clara, apesadumbrada – Últimamente no me he sentido bien…

-Oh, bueno. Pero ya sabes que, para lo que necesites, estoy – le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro – Para algo están las amigas, ¿verdad?

Clara volvió a sonreír, sonrojándose. Eso era lo que Lana Lang era para ella desde que empezó la escuela secundaria: _una gran amiga_. Casi, casi, una hermana.

Observando sus bonitos ojos verdes, Clara sintió que, llegado el caso y si se lo permitía, Lana y ella podían ser más que amigas.

El –para ella– algo incómodo momento se vio interrumpido cuando Pete Ross se dirigió hacia ellas, hablándoles en medio de la improvisada reunión de su club de fans en el pasillo.

-¿Tú también quieres firmar mi yeso, Lana? – preguntó el rubio, guiñándole un ojo – Aprovecha ahora, antes de que se acabe el espacio.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que esperare hasta que la zona esté despejada y el escuadrón de animadoras se vaya a agitar sus pompones al gimnasio.

-Te oí, Lang – Nancy la miró, con desprecio – Mas te vale ir con cuidado, si quieres seguir en nuestro equipo.

-Y si no, ¿Qué? ¿Vas a echarme? – Lana se cruzó de brazos, desafiante – No me asustas, Thompson. Ni tú ni tu clan de amiguitas. A lo mejor me aburrí de estar con gente tan poco considerada con el prójimo – le echó una mirada a su amiga y sonrió, irónica – A lo mejor dejo yo misma el equipo y te ahorro el trabajo de echarme. ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mí, encantada. Una boba menos.

-Chicas, chicas… haya paz – intervino Pete – Creo que no es para tanto – miró a Clara – ¿Y tú, Kent? ¿No quieres firmarme el yeso?

Clara no supo que responder. Justo en ese momento, uno de aquellos extraños poderes suyos eligió el peor momento y se activó: _sus ojos fueron capaces de ver a través del yeso que llevaba Pete, la piel y la carne, y le enseñaron el hueso fracturado con todo su esplendor. _

-¿Clara? ¿Estás bien? – oyó a Lana preguntar. Se volvió y la miró… descubriendo que podía ver de igual forma toda su osamenta.

Veía a través de todos los presentes, como si fuera con rayos X. Se asustó. Se asustó muchísimo y tirando sus libros al suelo, echó a correr.

-¡Clara! – gritó Lana, preocupada.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa? – inquirió otra chica.

-Bah. Está loca, eso es todo – se mofó Nancy, cruelmente.

Lana no se quedó allí para plantar cara y cantarle las cuarenta a esa idiota. Fue tras su amiga y la encontró en el bañó, encerrada en un cubículo y frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Lana se agachó a su lado – Clara, ¿Qué pasó?

-Vi a través del yeso – confesó. Parpadeó, llorando – Vi el hueso… vi su esqueleto… y el tuyo y el de todas las demás.

Lana suspiró. Se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Santo cielo. De modo que es eso, ¿verdad? Son esos… _poderes_ _extraños_ tuyos de los que me contaste el verano pasado. Te están afectando…

Clara asintió. Por suerte para ella, Lana estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía. Era la segunda persona en el mundo que sabía que tenía poderes extraños. La otra era su madre. Y también, por suerte para Clara, Lana le creía… y la preocupaba mucho.

-Primero fue una fuerza más allá de lo normal – dijo la pelirroja – Me lo demostraste doblando una barra de acero con las manos desnudas como si nada en verano. Y ahora… ¿Qué? ¿Visión de rayos X?

-Así parece – Clara miró a su amiga – Antes, parecía genial. Ahora, ya no. Tengo miedo, Lana. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Cuál es el límite? ¿Qué se supone que haga? – hizo una pausa, llorando todavía – Tengo miedo. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Y si lastimo a alguien sin querer?

Lana la sorprendió aferrándole el rostro suavemente con una mano. Atrajo su cara junto a la suya antes de hablarle otra vez.

-Escucha: _no tengas miedo_ – le dijo – Sea cual sea el origen de estos poderes… pase lo que pase… no vas a enfrentarlo sola – sonrió con dulzura – Yo no pienso dejarte. No voy a ir ningún lado, Clara. Estoy aquí para ti, y lo sabes. Sea lo que sea, venga lo que venga, lo vamos a afrontar juntas.

Acto seguido, la besó. En la boca.

Clara se sorprendió, pero de inmediato sintió que todo el miedo y la tensión acumuladas en las últimas semanas finalmente cedían. De modo que… se dejó llevar.

Tanto, que sintió calor.

Calor, que comenzó a salirle por los ojos, proyectando dos potentes rayos color carmesí que –de no haber empujado bruscamente a Lana a un costado– incineraron parte de la pared opuesta del baño, reventaron el espejo y quemaron el techo.

De inmediato saltó la alarma de incendio. Los rociadores automáticos se activaron y derramaron litros y litros de agua por todo el colegio, obligando a profesores y alumnos por igual a evacuar el edificio.

Empapadas hasta la medula, Clara y Lana se miraron en silencio. La chica de cabellos negros acabó bajando la vista y se desplomó en el suelo, llorando.

-Lo siento – murmuró – Oh, Dios… lo siento…

* * *

**2**

Martha Kent fue a recoger a su hija al colegio más tarde. Debido al incidente del fuego en los baños, las clases fueron suspendidas. Por supuesto, nadie relacionó el hecho con Clara ni por asomo. Lana se despidió de su triste y abatida amiga y ésta subió al coche de su madre, a la cual le bastó con una mirada a su hija para comprender qué había sucedido en verdad.

-No quise hacerlo, Ma – dijo Clara, compungida.

-Cariño, ya lo sé.

-Estaba con Lana y simplemente… pasó – hizo una pausa, llorando en silencio – Salió fuego de mis ojos – continuó – Si no apartaba a Lana de un empujón… la habría quemado.

Silencio. Martha se dedicó a conducir el auto, manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera. Estaban saliendo de Smallville y volviendo a la granja, a casa.

-¿Qué me está pasando? – continuó Clara – ¿Por qué tengo estos poderes? ¿Qué me sucede?

Martha suspiró. Comprendía la frustración de su hija. Vaya si no lo hacía. En momentos como aquél, deseaba que su querido Jonathan estuviera con ella. Había sido un gran, gran hombre y un excelente consejero. Tristemente, una afección cardiaca se lo llevó de su vida hace muchos años y desde entonces, Martha había tenido que criar a su hija sola y lidiar con el mantenimiento de toda una granja ubicada a las afueras del pueblo, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Tenía cuarenta años, pero se sentía de cincuenta. La vida para una mujer viuda no era fácil y menos en medio del campo, en la soledad y a veces, en esa húmeda región de Kansas.

-No te sucede nada malo, corazón – le dijo a su hija – Sólo… eres especial – sonrió – Eres la chica más especial del mundo.

-Especial. _Ja_ – Clara se secó las lágrimas. La tristeza que sentía estaba siendo reemplazada por una emoción distinta: _indignación_ – Llevo escuchándote decir eso desde que era pequeña y hasta el día de hoy, aun con estos… poderes, sigo preguntándome qué rayos quieres decir con eso.

Martha volvió a suspirar. Condujo el coche hasta la entrada de la granja y paró frente a la casa. Miró el cobertizo de madera colocado a un lado y ponderó sus opciones. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Jonathan al llegar este momento?

Lo supo de inmediato: _decir la verdad_.

Era hora de que Clara supiera la verdad sobre origen. Sí, aquello lo cambiaria todo, pero la chica tía derecho a respuestas sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

-Ven conmigo – le pidió a Clara, bajando del auto – Hay… algo que quiero mostrarte.

Clara siguió a su madre hasta el interior del cobertizo, confundida. Mientras entraban, Martha empezó con su relato:

-Jonathan y yo intentamos tener un hijo. Dios sabe que lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero no pudo ser. Esa bendición nos fue negada… hasta que una noche, llegaste a nuestras vidas.

Encendió una luz. Caminó hacia el fondo del lugar y tironeó de una lona, dejando al descubierto algo que le quitó el aliento a Clara: _una especie de nave espacial pequeña, de algún tipo, muy similar a un cohete. _

-Jonathan y yo te encontramos dentro de esto – continuó explicando Martha – Había caído del cielo, estrellándose en nuestras tierras. Fuimos los únicos testigos del hecho. En cuanto te tuve en mis brazos, lo supe: _eras especial_. También supe otra cosa: _que estabas sola _– hizo una pausa, emocionada – Jonathan y yo decidimos adoptarte. Te anotamos como nuestra hija y eso es lo que, en el fondo, eres. Más allá de tu origen y de lo que puedas hacer, eres mi hija – la miró a los ojos con amor – Eres Clara Kent.

Alucinada y confundida a partes iguales por lo que acababa de ver y oír, Clara alargó una mano y tocó la nave. Sus dedos acariciaron un símbolo grabado en su superficie… una especie de _"S"_ estilizada de algún tipo.

En ese momento, sucedió algo muy singular. Algún mecanismo interno se activó y la nave zumbó… y una imagen holográfica de una mujer apareció en el aire.

-¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Martha, sorprendida.

Clara estudió al holograma. La atractiva aparición vestía una especie de túnica blanca ceñida al cuerpo y llevaba el cabello negro suelto y lacio. Sonrió con dulzura y entonces habló, con determinación.

_-Hola, Kala-El –_ dijo _– Mi nombre es Jora-El… y soy tu madre. _

* * *

**3 **

Sorprendidas ambas, Clara y Martha escucharon el relato del holograma de Jora-El de principio a fin, sin interrumpir.

_-Como a estas alturas ya sabrás, no naciste en la Tierra, sino en el planeta Krypton – _continuó la holoimagen _– Un mundo de grandes logros científicos y sociales, donde al llegar al pináculo de nuestra civilización, entendimos que las mujeres éramos capaces de liderar a nuestra especie, conformando así un sistema de gobierno planetario matriarcal. Un modo de vida que se mantuvo sin interrupciones por muchas generaciones, hasta la llegada de nuestra destrucción, la cual se produjo cuando nuestro viejo sol rojo se convirtió en una nova, explotando y arrasando con los planetas que lo orbitaban. Antes del cataclismo final, creí conveniente (como miembro del Consejo de Ciencias) hacer los preparativos para ponerte a salvo, querida hija. Así fue como construí la nave que te trajo a la Tierra, donde bajo la influencia de un sol más joven serias capaz de desarrollar enormes poderes. Habilidades únicas, que (espero) usaras para ayudar a los simples terrícolas. Te espera una tarea ardua, hija, una que debes aceptar como tu destino. Debes llevar la luz y la esperanza a ese triste planeta, para que ellos también puedan vivir en un paraíso de igualdad y justicia, tal y como Krypton lo fue. _

El holograma hizo una pausa. Luego continuó.

_-Dentro de esta nave, están guardados todos los archivos sobre nuestra historia. El legado de Krypton: un Codex compuesto por nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos, así como información sobre nuestra cultura y estilo de vida. Sólo tú puedes acceder a ellos. Úsalos sabiamente, hija mía, y recuérdanos… Recuérdanos y conócenos. Conoce más sobre tu verdadero origen y tu destino. _

Jora-El acabó con su discurso. Su holoimagen se desvaneció.

Clara permaneció en silencio. Tanto Martha como ella estaban anonadadas por lo que habían visto y oído. Finalmente, su madre adoptiva la abrazó. Clara lloró en silencio, mientras contemplaba la nave alienígena.

-¿Por qué me lo mostraste? – dijo – ¿Por qué ahora?

-Solo quería que supieras la verdad… pensé que tenías derecho a saber sobre tu origen – contestó Martha – Y más ahora, que has empezado a manifestar… tus poderes. No me esperaba todo esto – suspiró – Una sociedad matriarcal a nivel planetario – murmuró – Rayos. Conozco a unas cuantas feministas de Smallville que estarían alucinadas al escuchar este tipo de cosas…

-Yo… no quiero ser ninguna otra – Clara bajó la vista, apesadumbrada – No quiero ser diferente. _¡Sólo quiero ser Clara Kent!_ – la miró – Solo… quiero ser tu hija.

Conmovida hasta las lágrimas, Martha la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Cariño… tú eres mi hija. Eres mi Clara. Y nada ni nadie en el mundo, en este o en cualquier otro, va a cambiar eso, ¿entiendes? Te amo y siempre, siempre te amaré.

-Yo también te amo, mamá – dijo Clara y supo que era verdad. _La amaba_. Martha era su madre, su _verdadera_ madre, más allá de todo. No importaba lo que dijera un frio holograma alienígena. Había sido Martha quien había hecho de ella todo lo que era.

Se prometió a sí misma en ese momento tan emotivo que, pasara lo que pasara y viniera lo que viniese, nunca jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

**4 **

Clara le contó todo lo que había sucedido a Lana el sábado por la mañana, durante la feria del campo de Smallville. Como no podía ser de otra manera, su amiga le creyó y hasta la entusiasmó la historia de un planeta lejano tecnológicamente avanzado, liderado por mujeres. Casi risueñamente, la pelirroja tildó las kryptonianas como las "Amazonas" del espacio, en referencia a aquel legendario pueblo de mujeres guerreras de la mitología.

-¡Poder femenino a la décima potencia! – dijo, con orgullo – ¡Ja! _¡Chúpate esa, patriarcado! _

Clara sonrió ante aquél comentario, pero dijo que para ella las cosas no eran tan así.

-Creo en la igualdad de género – le explicó a su amiga – Así me educaron. Mamá nunca despreció a papá por ser varón… no creo que eso sea bueno.

-¿Tu madre sabe algo sobre la histórica lucha del feminismo? – inquirió una voz. Las dos amigas se volvieron. Se encontraban paradas delante de un puesto de la feria muy particular: _vendían libros, solo libros_. Y quien les había hablado era la encargada del lugar, otra chica pelirroja como Lana, aunque uno o dos años más mayor que ambas. Por suerte solo había oído la parte final de la conversación entre ambas, de modo que no sabía nada sobre Krypton ni lo de Jora-El… en ese aspecto, las dos estaban tranquilas.

-Te tengo que dejar por el momento, Clara – se disculpó Lana – He quedado en ayudar a mi tía en su puesto de flores aquí cerca. Nos vemos más tarde.

Lana se fue, dejándola con la otra pelirroja. Esta chica de mirada severa se dedicó a acomodar los libros de su puesto en silencio. Clara decidió husmear alguno de los títulos expuestos y tomó uno al azar. Como sospechaba, eran tratados sobre feminismo.

Todos los libros eran parecidos

-_"Mujer: Una Historia de Siglos de Opresión"_\- leyó, enarcando una ceja – Me parece exagerado.

La pelirroja le quitó el libro de las manos de golpe. Se encaró con ella.

-¿Exagerado, dices? – replicó – Sí… admito que la autora tiende a dejarse llevar por una prosa engorrosa, pero el cuerpo principal, la idea que subyace, el mensaje, es claro. ¡Las mujeres llevamos siglos siendo oprimidas por los hombres! Oprimidas, explotadas, cosificadas…

-Aun así, creo que es… exagerado – replicó Clara, con educación – No todos los hombres son iguales. Mi papá, por ejemplo y según sé, nunca le faltó el respeto a mi madre en casa. Mientras vivió, jamás le alzó la voz ni nada de eso. Hacían todo juntos. Luego, cuando el falleció, mamá jamás habló mal de él; al contrario. Pese a que tuvo que criarme sola y hacerse cargo de la granja familiar, ella siempre continuó poniéndomelo de ejemplo a seguir.

-Una mujer notable, tu madre – la mirada severa de la pelirroja se suavizó un poco – Y un caso raro, el de tu padre. Créeme: _casi el noventa por ciento de los varones no es así_ – los ojos de la chica volvieron a endurecerse – La gran mayoría disfruta maltratándonos. Ellos creen que es porque somos débiles – hizo una mueca de desprecio – ¿Débiles? ¡Ja! Yo tengo bien en claro algo: _no pienso dejar jamás en la vida que un hombre me diga lo que tengo que hacer. _Otras pueden ser sumisas y condescendientes con ellos. Yo no

-Un poco… extremo, eso que dices. ¿No te parece?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Devolvió el libro junto a los demás, dándole la espalda a Clara. Esta última sintió pena por ella. Sospechaba que la raíz de su desprecio por el género masculino venia de alguna experiencia no tan buena de su pasado. Antes de irse y continuar deambulando por la feria, decidió preguntarle a la chica su nombre…

-Me llamo Alexandra Luthor – dijo ella, como a regañadientes – Pero todo el mundo me conoce como _"Lexa"_.

-Muy bien, Lexa Luthor, ha sido un gusto conocerte – Clara comenzó a alejarse – Espero volverte a ver algún día…

Lexa la vio marcharse y volvió a acomodar sus libros. En cuanto terminó, encendió un cigarrillo y fumó.

-Lo dudo mucho – murmuró.

* * *

**5 **

Al caer la tarde, el clima cambió bruscamente. Nubarrones oscuros se apretujaron en el cielo y todo devino en una horrible tormenta y un viento fuerte… viento que acabó convirtiendose en un sorpresivo tornado.

Toda la feria fue sacudida. La gente abandonó sus puestos y huyó a buscar refugio. Clara intentó localizar a Lana en el suyo pero no la encontró. Para su horror, su amiga se hallaba al borde del campo cuando el embudo del tornado se formó y toco tierra. El monstruo de viento amenazó con succionar a amiga y arrojarla al vacío y no parecía haber manera de evitarlo.

Clara no lo pensó dos veces: _al ver a Lana en peligro corrió hacia ella_. Iba a contraviento y era una tarea titánica, pero la chica dio uso de esa singular superfuerza que tenía para impulsarse y seguir adelante. En cuanto llegó junta Lana, el tornado las succionó a ambas y las mandó hasta las alturas…

-¡Clara! – gritó Lana, aterrada

-¡Sujétate a mí! – le pidió a su amiga – ¡Con fuerza!

Ambas se abrazaron.

El tornado las despidió a kilómetros por encima de Smallville. Todo parecía perdido pero, entonces, otro superpoder se activó en Clara y se encontró volando torpemente por el aire, alejándose de la tormenta.

-¿Clara? – Lana no salía de su asombro - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no caemos?

-Estamos volando – respondió una estupefacta Clara – Estoy volando – se rectificó.

Aferrando a su amiga, las dos descendieron sobre una colina, sanas y salvas. Desde donde estaban, vieron cómo el tornado destruía la feria, perdía fuerza y se deshacía al cabo de un rato. La tormenta también se disipó y así como comenzara, todo acabó.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó a Lana. Ella la miró, emocionada.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? – Lana sonrió - ¡Me salvaste la vida! ¡Y volaste! Eso fue… fue… ¡Genial!

Y sin mediar más palabras, besó a Clara en la boca.

Ella correspondió al gesto, sin cortarse. Y por suerte esta vez el fuego de sus ojos no salió. Muy por el contrario, permaneció en su interior y se concentró en su corazón.

* * *

**6 **

Junto con Lana, Clara le contó a su madre lo que había pasado en la feria, entre emocionada y excitada. Martha escuchó el relato con estupor, pero orgullosa del accionar de su hija.

Y las emociones no acabaron allí. Clara le informó a su madre que, luego de la experiencia vivida, sentía que había descubierto pistas sobre cuál debería ser su destino.

-Voy a seguir haciéndolo, Ma – dijo – Voy a ayudar a las personas. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Con estos poderes, puedo hacerlo.

A Martha no le gustó mucho esa idea, pero no podía negarle nada a su hija. La amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Vas a ser una superheroina!- exclamó Lana, entusiasmada - ¡Como en los comics!

Clara torció el gesto.

-¿Y usar capa y antifaz? Nah, de ninguna manera…

-Esa no es tan mala idea – terció su madre. Las tres mujeres se hallaban en la cocina de la granja Kent – Si vas a ayudar a las personas, tienes que proteger tu identidad… nadie tiene que saber que eres tú.

-No, no voy a ponerme ninguna ridícula malla.

-Bueno… ya solucionaremos eso, querida – Martha se tomó un trago de café – Déjalo en mis manos. Después de todo, para algo estudié corte y confección cuando era más joven.

-Y vas a necesitar un nombre – siguió Lana – Todos los superhéroes del comic tienen uno… Hum… ¿Qué tal _"Wonder Woman"_, eh?

Clara enarcó las cejas.

-Estas de broma, ¿verdad?

-Okey, ese no… ¿Power Girl?

-No.

-Hum… ¡Ya lo tengo! – el rostro de Lana se iluminó - ¡Superwoman!

Clara y Lana se miraron. Ambas sonrieron con ganas.

-Superwoman – repitió Clara – Sí… ese me gusta. ¿Qué opinas tú, mamá?

-Suena bien – Martha sonrió – Si con lo que te vas a proponer, vas a inspirar a hombres y mujeres y, si sobre todo, las mujeres se van a sentir representadas por ti, creo que es un nombre bastante acorde.

-¡Ea! ¡Entonces será Superwoman! – exclamó Lana - ¡Cuidado, machistas! ¡Acá llega la supermujer! ¡Abajo el patriarcado! ¡Arriba el poder femenino!

Clara rió.

-Lana Lang, eres una exagerada – la retó cariñosamente – Con ese tipo de discurso, te pareces mucho a Lexa Luthor…

* * *

**7 **

Lexa Luthor estaba harta de vivir en ese cuchitril ubicado a las afueras de Smallville. El sitio era una pocilga, tenía que aguantar las borracheras del patán de su padre y no solo eso; también sus continuos maltratos y abusos, tanto físicos como psicológicos.

Lionel Luthor era viudo. La madre de Lexa, Lena, había muerto dándola a luz. Desde entonces, tuvo que vivir con él, bajo su sombra, asfixiada. Y Lionel era malo, muy malo. Culpaba a su hija de todas las frustraciones de su vida. No solo le pegaba y la insultaba, la rebajaba moralmente siempre cuando podía.

-¡Debiste ser varón! – era su latiguillo preferido - ¿Por qué mierda no naciste varón? ¡Un hombre es todo lo que necesito! No una mujercita que no sirva para nada.

En ocasiones como esa, Lexa se refugiaba en su cuarto, en sus libros, en sus sueños. Cuando descubrió los principios del feminismo los abrazó con fuerza. Pero su inestable mente torció aquellas ideas. Sus propias experiencias con el género masculino la llevaron a odiar a todos los hombres y a considerarlos inferiores.

Lexa tenía un plan. Uno que la llevaría a la grandeza. Se forjaría un nombre y se volvería una mujer destinada a cosas importantes. Ahí donde las demás mujeres fracasaron en la lucha contra el patriarcado, ella iba a triunfar.

Lexa no lo sabía todavía, pero su camino hacia la cima del poder absoluto la iba a llevar a cocar con el destino noble y heroico de Clara…

**EL PRINCIPIO… **

* * *

**Nota del Autor **

Esta historia la empecé a escribir a mitad del año pasado. Por un motivo o por otro, nunca podía terminarla hasta que me decidí a acabarla. Y pese a que tiene toda la pinta y la fuerza para continuar en hipotéticas partes dos, tres o cuatro, no sucederá así. Francamente, porque ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

_¿Qué podemos rescatar de esta historia tan peculiar? _

Un vistazo a lo que Hollywood (y principalmente, la Warner) haría si se decidieran hacer una película de Superman revirtiéndole el género. De hecho, andan diciendo que los muchachos de Warner & DC Films tienen pensado seriamente reemplazar a Superman de la pantalla grande con Supergirl. No es que esté en contra de la idea de una película de Superchica, es que _no me gusta_ la dirección ni las ideas que Warner & DC Films están tomando para sus futuras y posibles películas.

Tristemente, el Universo Cinematografico DC ya no existe. Al menos, no existe como fue encarado en su primera etapa. El punto de inflexión, el quiebre, fue el fracaso de la Liga de la Justicia. Ahora dicen los de Warner & DC Films que se van a concentrar en hacer películas independientes y no en construir un universo compartido.

Qué sé yo. Ojala tengan suerte con eso. **En lo personal, salvo ciertas excepciones (Aquaman, Shazam, Joker) no tengo NINGUN interés en ir al cine ni ver lo que nos están prometiendo. Ni aunque salga Margot Robbie como Harley Quinn cien mil veces ni James Gunn dirija **_**"Escuadrón Suicida 2"**_**. **

Volviendo a este relato…

Elegí la vía del Elseworld (Otro Mundo) para presentarlo y evitar ciertos "roces" con los fans DC más puristas (aquellos que dicen que _no_ puede haber un Superman ni negro, ni gay, ni mujer). Esta historia es como tomar elementos de **Wonder Woman** y mezclarlos con la mitología de Superman. Krypton es aquí una sociedad matriarcal altamente evolucionada y se supone que Jora-El (la versión femenina en este universo de Jor-El) envió a su hija a la Tierra para enseñarnos ese camino. Clara Kent (alter ego de la futura Superwoman) cree en la igualdad de géneros porque fue criada por una Martha Kent que le enseño que ambos –tanto los hombres como las mujeres– podemos construir un mundo mejor juntos, no por separado. Contraria a esa idea esta Lexa Luthor (la Lex Luthor femenina de esta Tierra), autentico exponente de lo que en el mundo real y en especial en la internet conocemos bajo el nombre de _"Feminazi"_, la cara del extremismo más pesado de las ideas feministas. Hubiera sido interesante ver el choque real de estas dos un par de años después, en Metrópolis, con Clara siendo Superwoman y Lexa siendo la CEO de la corporación más poderosa del planeta, pero tristemente como dije más arriba, no tengo ganas de continuar con esta historia, de modo que solo nos quedamos con esto. Con el _"capitulo piloto"_ de una serie de relatos que podrían haber sido pero que _no serán_.

Espero que este pequeño pantallazo de una revisión total del género de los personajes les haya gustado. Si no es así, pues ni modo. No puedo gustarle a todo el mundo, ¿no?

Un saludo a todos.

_Federico H. Bravo. _

_Argentina. Febrero de 2019. _


End file.
